The Last Time
by PurpleBacon
Summary: Freddie never gave up. He was never planning to. Sam never believed him ever again. It was completely over to her. But could his words pull her back? Rated T for bad words


Okay, here it is! I started off on Freddie's POV but I couldn't so I'm just gonna write Freddie's response to Sam's letter (Dear Freddie). This song is really nice (The Last Time by Taylor Swift and Gary Lightbody) and I could just imagine Sam and Freddie singing it woop. And yup, it kinda shows like a bipolar Sam so idk really and I realized I've kinda made ooc fics, so I'll try making a fluff soon yaaay =)

here it is! hope you like it :)

* * *

_**Found myself at your door,**_  
_**Just like all those times before,**_

July 9. The day I dreaded and loved was finally here.

I'm at her front porch yet again, staring at the door as if it might give me the answer to all my problems. My knuckles are ready to knock and my voice is ready to call another round of her name over and over again.

It's been a year since Carly left me with a kiss. It's been a year since Sam saw that kiss. It's been a year since she lost all trust in me. It's been a year since she stopped calling me her friend. It's been a year since I ever talked to her.

I've been knocking on her door ever since that day, hoping that one day she'd see some truth in my desperate calls and my frantic knocks. But that day never came, but I have no plan on ever giving up.

_**I'm not sure how I got there,**_  
_**All roads they lead me here.**_

I tell myself to stop, because there's absolutely no point, because I can't see myself ever catching her attention. Right now, I'm just a mere person knocking on her door in her day to day life, but nonetheless, just another person. I was never given attention, never given a single glance, never given anything. It was as if I was invisible and mute.

I never stop. It's as if my body was timed to walk to her house every 3:00 in the afternoon. It was as if I wasn't allowed to go home from a shop without stopping by at her place to plead again. It was if I was chained to her door. Every time I ran away, it pulled me back.

She pulled me back.

**_I imagine you are home,_**  
**_In your room, all alone,_**  
**_And you open your eyes into mine,_**  
**_And everything feels better,_**

I'm about to start knocking and screaming, when something stops me.

A voice. Her voice.

Her beautiful voice that could send all the angels in Heaven falling down to her feet, the voice that made my heart melt in joy and awe, the voice that helped me stand when I told myself I've had enough, the voice that reminded me of our memories together. I miss it. I miss it so much, it nearly makes me sob. I could feel water pool around my eyes. For one whole year, I never heard her voice. When I came around, she would shut her mouth and pretend she was in another world. But now, she was singing.

I felt the odd mixture of pleasure and pain.

He voice cracks. And as I snap out of my reverie and focus my complete attention towards her, I see the tears streaming slowly down her face. She's crying. My heart suddenly cracks. I could almost hear the shatters that came with the tears. It feels like a knife or poison penetrating your heart.

Why is she crying?

I strain my neck to get a clearer view through her foggy window. I try my best to listen to her soft, angelic voice and figure out what she's singing.

"I don't know if I'm gonna change, wasting time on another day."

I break. She remembers. July 9, the day of our first kiss and I can't believe she remembers it. All this time, I've believed that I was no one to her, but she's been thinking of me too.

I couldn't hold it any longer. "Sam!" I scream.

And she looks at me with her beautiful, electrifying blue eyes filled with sorrowful tears.

**_Right before your eyes,_**  
**_I'm breaking and fast,_**

_I turn my head as he screams my name. For the first time in a year, I acknowledge him. It's July 9 and I couldn't ignore it. The need is stronger than before. I needed to see his face, I needed to know that I wasn't alone. _

_For one whole year, I told myself I don't love him._

_For one whole year, I couldn't believe me._

_One whole year, he's been knocking on my door and I've always pretended that he never existed because I couldn't bear falling for him even harder. I couldn't bear being hurt even more. I could still feel the scars of his tantalizing actions of the past. For one whole year, I still didn't trust him, but I knew I love him. _

_I tell myself every time he comes, screaming and pleading for me, that I should just stop avoiding him, that he's so deeply sorry. But I'm too stubborn and hard-headed, and maybe scared. I never opened that door, never looked at him, never acknowledged him._

_When I told him goodbye, I stuck to it. No matter how much I wish I didn't._

_**No reason why**_  
_**Just you and me**_

_Our eyes meet for the first time in a year. And our first glances at each other show a broken heart, waiting to be mended. _

_I hear him say my name again with as much strength as he could muster, but I know that he was in no way strong right now. The shaky brown of his eyes showed a young teenager, craving for love but out of it, begging for time he never got. A lost teenager on the verge of crumbling._

_I want to run into his arms and feel his strong arms wrap around me. I want to feel his lips touch mine and never let go. I want to feel the butterflies dancing in me when he touched my skin. I want to hear his steady breathing and loving words whispered into my ear. I want to smell his perfume and run my fingers through his hair and lay my head on his chest. I want to feel like I am his and he is mines. I wanted to forget everything wrong he and I ever did. I wanted to forget we ever never talked. I wanted to feel loved again.\_

_But all I did, was sit there and watch him watch me._

_**This is the last time I'm asking you this,**_  
_**Put my name on the top of your list,**_

"Sam!" I scream through choked sobs. I could feel the hot tears sting my cheeks as I rampantly knock on her door. "Please, for once. Talk to me! I need you!" I try my best to make my voice clear and loud but enough to make her know that I meant what I said.

"We can't just live like this forever."

For a moment, I see her eyes flash something else. I couldn't pinpoint the exact word, but I saw temptation riddled with need. She takes a deep breath and looks from at her feet, waiting as if it would start telling her what to do.

I'm about to lose hope when a minute ends, but just when I start telling myself that if she doesn't stand right now, then it's completely done and over with, she stands up. I watch her walking tentatively towards the door, getting closer and closer to me than I ever thought possible in my state right now. I watch her like she's the Eiffel Tower at night, like she's the Niagara Falls in an early morning. Seeing her walk closer to me felt so surreal, I tried to pinch myself.

I hear a the knob unlock and the door swings open. The barrier that trapped me for one whole year, the one that stopped me from ever coming in contact with her- it was finally free and off its hinges.

I see her as clearly as I ever did. She looks beautiful, despite her tear-stained cheeks or her bulgy, red eyes. No matter what she did, she was so beautiful.

I couldn't stop myself. I wrap my arms around her, without hesitance. I feel her warm, smooth skin touch mines, I smell her vanilla shampoo and feel her golden locks against my cheek. It was transcendent.

"I missed you." I whisper.

But she didn't even move, didn't say anything. It was like hugging a statue, only with a rapid beating heart. I let go, but hold tightly to her arms. Her eyes show hurt and confusion and the constant betrayal. All of those, I caused. The blue irises that had once been so electrifying is now a pale, quivering blue.

"Why?" She asks, her voice so soft and cracked, I almost lose my grip.

_**This is the last time I'm asking you why,**_  
_**You break my heart in the blink of an eye.**_

"_Sam," he starts, his voice pleading._

_Something inside me bursts. Anger spurges through my veins, betrayal takes a wild ride inside of me. I lose what is left sane inside me. The walls have crashed, I am left no more._

"_Why?!" I scream at him, fury emanating from my scratched voice. "Freddie, I just want to know why! That's all I ever wanted from you! I keep asking you why and all you ever did was stare at me like I would be the one giving you the answer. Freddie, I don't understand anymore. I'm sick of everything you've ever done to me. Again and again, day after day, I would be dragging my heart because I just kept telling myself that you do love me. But the doubts never left, Freddie. They stuck to me and I had to beat myself up to ignore it! I looked at you and then at Carly and then suddenly there's some other chic! Freddie, you tell me you love me and you tell me that you would change for me like I had been for you, but you never lived up to those words! You kept running around like the world was your kingdom just because you were suddenly considered datable or hot. Why is it so easy for you to just break my heart in a blink of an eye and stomp on it as I watched?"_

_I take a deep breath and stare deep into his sorry eyes. "How the fuck did you expect me to trust you after all that, you jerk?"_

_I start hitting him with all the strength left in me. _

"_Bastard!" "Asshole!" "Two-faced liar!" "Cheater!" _

_I scream and simultaneously hit him. Words of anger just flush out of my mouth as if they've been memorized just to be thrown at his face. I hit him one last time and glare at him._

_Through gritted teeth, I tell him, "You don't fucking deserve me."_

_**You find yourself at my door,**_  
_**Just like all those times before,**_

_I knew right then and there that I struck a nerve, that I hit him where it was hardest- his hope._

_It's been one whole year of him knocking on my door and me ignoring him. What does he expect when I finally do open it? A kiss? A resolution? He should know that I'm not going down without a fight. He should have known that since he kissed so many girls. He should have known that it was no use to pleading._

_Because I wasn't going to lose._

_**You wear your best apology,**_  
_**But I was there to watch you leave,**_  
_**And all the times I let you in,**_  
_**Just for you to go again,**_

"_Sam." He starts, and I watch as he falls to his knees in front of me. He tries to catch his breath and I see in his eyes that I have completely broken him. But my blood has turned cold and my heart is now ice. It's too late._

_He looks at me with pleading eyes, begging for the closest thing he could reach to get me. "Sam, I told you I loved you and I meant that. I still do."_

"_That's not what I need, Freddie!" I screech at him, stomping my foot. I could feel water in my eyes again, threatening to fall. "I want to know why you love me, why you did all those horrible things if you do love me, why you were so happy when Carly kissed you, why you never stopped knocking on my door! That's all I fucking need, because I don't care how many times you tell me you love me. I would never care if it had no reason!"_

_He stands up from his pathetic position. He takes a deep breath until he looks me dead straight into my eyes, I feel like I'm falling towards it. But as hard as it can be with his irresistible brown eyes, I hold to my ground._

_**Disappear when you come back,**_  
_**Everything is better.**_

_**When right before your eyes,**_  
_**I'm aching, run fast,**_  
_**Nowhere to hide,**_  
_**Just you and me…**_

_**This is the last time I'm asking you this,**_  
_**Put my name on the top of your list,**_  
_**This is the last time I'm asking you why,**_  
_**You break my heart in the blink of an eye, eye, eye…**_

_"Samantha Puckett." He starts and I'm suddenly attached to his voice, wanting more. "You wanna know why? I love you because you're different and you're beautiful inside and out. I love you because you tell yourself that you're so tough, but inside you're this soft, sweet girl that I've always loved. I love you because I've never felt at invincible or special or strong as I ever had when you're by my side. I love you because you're the Sam that showed me everything I know about love. I love you because you helped me see the light in all kinds of ways. I love you because I need you."_

_"And this is the truth, Sam. I never figured it out until I started this routine. When we broke up that night, I told myself that it was over, that Sam would never change for someone like me. I told myself I wasn't too special to her. So, I walked around, calling for other girls because I just couldn't bear being alone again. And I tried so hard to find someone that could fill the gap that you created, but no one ever amounted to you. Sam, I only lost the feeling of the gap when I was with you, because you're the only one who could fill the hole that you created. But I admit, that I was completely and utterly stupid to not see that you were changing for me. I saw you do all those nice things and it never occurred to me that you were doing it for me, because I was so stuck in my own problems that I was blinded to see you were coping with the same one too. Only you handled it better. So, Sam, I went though all those girls because of you and that hole you created in my stupid, fucking heart."_

_"Carly. Carly kissed me and I was still holding on to that thought, to filling the gap. And I thought that when Carly kissed me, I thought I felt it close. I thought that I finally found someone who could replace you. But no, Sam, not even Carly did the trick. I felt it grow even bigger when you didn't come back from the elevator. I just needed you so much more than I even thought possible. You're practically my oxygen and if I couldn't have you, I would die And that's why I never stopped knocking on this fucking door."_

_**This is the last time you tell me I've got it wrong,**_  
_**This is the last time I say it's been you all along,**_  
_**This is the last time I let you in my door,**_  
_**This is the last time, I won't hurt you anymore.**_

_All I could do was stare at him. That whole time he was talking, it was sincere. So sincere, I felt guilty. His eyes flashed sorrow, and strong regret, the need for forgiveness and pure, honest love. For me._

_Everything he ever did, wrong and right, were all for me._

_"Freddie." I mutter, my voice cracking._

_"Sam, I'm so sorry." He says. "I'm sorry it took me so long to answer your simple question. I'm sorry I did so many wrong things that have scarred you and hurt you. I'm so terribly, deeply, sincerely sorry, Sam. But I promise that I will heal those scars no matter how hard it takes. Because, Sam, the only way to fix each of our messes, is to be with each other."_

_And with those truthful words, I crash into his arms and kiss him._

_I felt drawn to him, almost like as if I was pushed by someone behind me. His lips touched mine and I felt electricity curl in my veins, melting the ice that covered who I really am, someone in as much need of him as his need for me. I wrap my arms around his neck and he snakes his around my waist. His lips are warm, sweet, soft and salty against mines. The fireworks start erupting and I've never felt as invincible as I ever had in a year. I feel all the weight lift off my shoulder, all the problems wiped away, all my tears ready to dry just because of this single kiss. And all I'm capable of feeling right now is love for him, because he is the only who could heal these scars._

_We let go, but our arms still wind around each other. I stare into his bright, hopeful eyes, seeing something completely new. Happiness. He smiles a goofy, but loving smile and I find that it's contagious._

_"Thank you." He says as he kisses my forehead._

_"Freddie," I call, abandoning the stubbornness in me. "I'm sorry."_

_"Sshhhh." He stops me. "You don't have anything to apologize for."_

_"But, Freddie, if it hadn't took so lo-." He cuts me off with a kiss._

_One we let go, he wipes a drying tear from my cheek and smiles. "Let it go." He tells me._

_And I do. Because I trust him. It's been trying to build ever since, but I've been blocking it._

_I trust that he could mend these wounds. I trust that he means those words. I trust that he would never do it to me again._

_And as if reading my thoughts, he whispers into my ear. "I'm never letting anyone hurt you again, especially me. I promise."_

_I hold back a sob, finding out that all I really needed from him is his devotion. And now he's finally giving it all to me._

_"I love you."_

_The words were meant to be said. It was like some part of me just started fresh and new, and all of a sudden I felt safe and warm. The words came out of me just like they've been waiting to be said._

_Those three words have always scared me. I never knew if anyone who said it to me meant it and I never knew if I meant it. I never knew if I was the right person to be told that, I never knew who to say it to and was never sure if I was right._

_But now, for some completely twisted reason, I'm sure,_

_His expression changed from shocked, to admiring, to proud, to smitten happiness, and finally to the one that I wanted to see the most._

_"I love you, too." He says, voicing his expression. And he's screamed it though my door so many times, it shouldn't even have any effect on me anymore. But for once, I felt air getting knocked out of me. It was surprising that such memorized words coming from the same person I hated would make me feel like I was the most important girl in the world._

_**This is the last time I'm asking you this,**_  
_**Put my name on the top of your list,**_  
_**This is the last time I'm asking you why,**_  
_**You break my heart in the blink of an eye.**_

"Why do you love me?" I ask him, as we fall asleep side by side.

He chuckles and kisses my hair. As I drift off into unconsciousness, I hear him say "I love you because you made me insane."

* * *

okay okay? was that good? anywayz should i make a "we are never ever ever getting back together" fic it might turnout kinda angsty funny xD Yup, that's it!

Reviews is equivalent to a virtual cookie! Just imagine that beautiful, rich chocolate chips and the soft, buttery bread dancing on your taste buds :)


End file.
